Someday
by yayleo
Summary: After a huge fight, Leo attempts to get Aeris to forgive him as best he can. Not canon whit HDYK.


**Someday**

**Inspired by the lyrics and music of Nickelback as well as chapter 9 of "Feral" written by MadManMatt64.**

**Someday is featured on the album "The Long Road".**

**Now for the story…**

**Aeris stood glaring directly at Leo, tears just now forming in the corners of the sapphires that were her eyes, a slight glaze coming over them. Leo in turn just sat at the base of his bed, his gaze turned downwards towards the floor, himself not wanting to look into eyes of Aeris right now.**

**They had had a fight.**

**Nothing uncommon, not at all. They had had their fights just like any other couple, and just like any other couple they eventually apologized to one-another and made up. This, sadly, was different. Things had been said by both parties, some of them true, some not so much, but everything was hurtful. The worst was that it wasn't because of something petty such as video games or something of the sort. No, this was a serious argument, one that had both heat and passion from both Leo and Aeris, with each and every word being thrown being as loud as the one that came before. Once the shouting had died down, all that was left in its wake was a thick silence. Both of them wished it to be broken by the other, preferably with an apology, though both would be disappointed as their proud personalities prevented either of them from speaking up.**

**After three minutes of nothing but silence hanging between the young couple, Aeris decided that since Leo refused to acknowledge that he was at fault, she would leave him to let things sink in. She didn't want to leave, no she wanted to spend the rest of the day with him just like they had planned, but her mind told her repeatedly that it was for the best.**

**Now with tears beginning to fall from her eyes, Aeris turned around and took a step towards the door, making the floor creak beneath her from the sudden shift of weight. Having both heard and seen Aeris beginning to exit, Leo almost sat up from his bed to tell her to stay, but his pride just wouldn't allow him to do it. With a heavy heart Leo saw Aeris open the door to leave, looking back at him with a terribly sad look in her eyes, then all but ran out of the room, the sounds of her crying now becoming audible to her gray boyfriend. Leo heard the front door open and close in quick succession of one another, and felt his heart sink when he heard the door slam, indicating Aeris' departure.**

**Only now did he get up off the bed. He vaulted over to his window, hoping to get a glance at Aeris.**

**She was running, full out sprinting, away from his house, not looking back once or pausing to catch her breath at all. Leo saw her run all the way up to her house and go rushing in the front door, which gave out a similar slam to his own. All the while Aeris was running Leo could make out her tears now flowing freely from her eyes.**

**Even after she had disappeared into her house, Leo couldn't stop staring after her. She hadn't said anything when she left but it was obvious enough that she had been hurt. Hurt by what had taken place only a few minutes ago, hurt by what Leo had said to her, hurt by regretting what she had said to him, hurt by a number of things. Leo couldn't help but feel guilty because of Aeris' tears. If there was one thing he hated it was seeing her cry. Even before they became an item he did everything he could to prevent her from shedding tears. It pained him when he saw she was in sadness, and as much he wanted to be mad at her for what happened, he just couldn't find it in himself to do it. He loved her to much.**

**Sighing, Leo walked back over to his bed with his head hung low and plopped right down onto the mattress. He buried his face into both his paws, sighing once again as he thought about the different ways he could fix this.**

**Of course he had to apologize. He knew Aeris better than anybody, and the expectation of her saying sorry without a long and painful wait was simply out of the question. He was going to have to come up with something to show just how sorry he was and he had to come up with it soon.**

**Leo thought, long and hard, for something to follow up or accompany his apology, but sadly he got nothing, not even one of his usual, idiotic ideas. The failed attempt frustrated Leo to no end, and the fact that he couldn't remedy his situation only grinded on him more.**

_**What to do, what to do?**_

…**.**

**Then, like a brick wall, it hit Leo.**

**Shawn.**

**He and Ashley had been together, what, two years now? Shawn was the perfect guy to ask for help, Leo just couldn't believe that he WAS going to ask the black cat for help, especially with something of this matter.**

_**Eh, better than Ronny, **_**Leo thought to himself with a small smile as he reached over for his cell phone. Flipping it open, Leo quickly scrolled down the screen and found Shawn's number. With a small amount of hesitation Leo hit "call" and waited for the dial tone to greet his ears.**

**It came after a slight pause, and all the while Leo was planning out just how he was going to do this. He wasn't uncomfortable with talking to Shawn, hell no. The two used to talk for hours at a time each night of the week when they first got their cell phones some years ago, and they still held such marathons at least once a week, talking about obscure and meaningless subjects that both of them found utterly amazing, such as video games, skateboarding, and occasionally playing music together if neither was working the next day. No, the reason Leo was slightly nervous about asking for Shawn's advice was because he and everyone else always gave him such a hard time for his corny style of romance, always telling him that he was a page from a trashy romance novel, and now here he was asking him on how to saw sorry to his girlfriend.**

**Fucking irony.**

**After a few seconds, Leo heard a click from the other end of the line.**

"**Hello?" Came Shawn Roy's mellow Californian voice.**

"**Hey Shawn. It's Leo."**

"**Leo! How's it going brah?"**

**Leo gave an unhumorous chuckle and sighed. "Not so good actually. That's the reason I'm calling…" He trailed off.**

"**What's wrong dude?" Shawn's tone changed from cheerful to concerned.**

"…**Aeris and I had a fight."**

**Leo heard Shawn chuckle from the other end of the phone. "That's what you're calling about? Big deal dude, everyone gets in fights."**

**Leo grumbled and face-palmed. "This was different man. We've NEVER had a fight like this one. It was…bad…" Trailing off from his train of thought, Leo proceeded to relay the events of the fight to Shawn, who stayed quiet all the while, listening intently while Leo described what had ignited the fight, what had been said, and what had happened afterwards. When he finished Shawn whistled a long whistle.**

"**That really sucks dude," was all he said, mostly because he was at a loss of words for his friend.**

"**I know man! I feel like shit for it and I can't think of any way to show her that! I mean, I know I could just say sorry to her in a really sad voice and crap, but I want to make her feel better, y'know?"**

**Shawn chuckle once more. "Yeah, I know what you mean bro. When me and Ash had our first fight the first thing I wanted to do was run over to her house and tell her how much of an idiot I was and tell her how much I loved her."**

"**So what did you do?" Leo inquired.**

"**That, but with some roses and a thing of chocolates!" Shawn laughed, and despites his situation, Leo did too.**

"**Fuck you're cliché."**

"**You want help or not?"**

_**Fuck.**_** "Yeah, yeah, I'll shut up. So what do you think I should do?"**

"**Well," Shawn began. "The first thing you gotta do is just pour your heart into telling her how sorry you are. It might suck but if you don't do it she won't buy it. Secondly, you gotta do something totally unique to you, like getting her a game she might really want or something along those lines."**

**Leo frowned. Getting a new game wasn't what he wanted to do to tell Aeris he was sorry. He wanted to do something for her that held a deep, important meaning, something she wouldn't forget easily.**

"**Got any other ideas man?"**

"**Ummmm…I guess you could always do something from a movie, y'know, like write her a poem or hold a stereo over your head, but I don't really think you should do that one. If that thing slips you're fucked."**

**Leo was no longer paying attention to what Shawn was saying after the mention of poetry and music. Something in his head just clicked when he heard those two words.**

**Leo's eyes brightened and a smile stretched across his face.**

**He knew what he had to do.**

"…**that's all I can think of right now dude. What do you think?"**

**Leo realized that Shawn had just finished listing off possible actions he could take to get Aeris to accept his apology and that he had missed them with his sudden realization.**

_**Guess I'm one of those guys that can't walk and chew bubble gum at the same time.**_

"**Uh, yeah, those are all great Shawn."**

"**You weren't even paying attention were you?"**

"**Heh, nope. Thanks though."**

**Leo heard Shawn sigh on the other end, without a doubt annoyed that Leo had called asking for his help and was now not listening to what he was saying.**

"**Um, sorry for bothering you Shawn, put I just thought of something. Thanks anyways."**

**And with that Leo hung up his phone, leaving a slightly simmering Shawn to contemplate on just how much of a dope Leo was.**

**Tossing the cell phone onto his bed, Leo clapped his hands together and rubbed them with anticipation. This was going to work, he was sure of it.**

**Falling on all four limbs, Leo crawled over to the floor beneath his bed and looked around for the only thing really worth anything down there. His eyes immediately fell on it and he felt himself get warm once he pulled it out from under the bed.**

**It was a wooden guitar case with a black leather coat. In it contained a maple acoustic guitar Leo had got for his fourteenth birthday when he got slightly bored with video games and taken an intense interest in music. It hadn't been played in quite some time, but with the few guitar lessons he took from Ashley every now and then, Leo was confident he could play it well enough to make himself look at least somewhat capable on the instrument. **

**Taking out the gleaming guitar, Leo took some time to take in just what he was about to do.**

**And he was fine with it.**

**He took the necessary precautions of making sure all the strings on he guitar were tuned properly, doing so twice before he was happy with how they sounded, changed into some clothes that would fit the coming situation (a white t-shirt and a pair of ripped shorts. How cheesy is that?), swung the guitar over his shoulder and walked over to his mirror. He looked at himself for a good while, making sure everything about himself was proper in the sense that he looked the part of someone who was truly sorry.**

**As much as his pride was telling him that he was in the right and that Aeris should be the one to apologize, Leo paid it little attention. He had heard a long time ago that in a relationship, you could either be happy or you could be right, and right now, Leo wanted to be happy, happy with Aeris. Nothing else.**

**Deciding that he looked good enough to put his plan into action. Shrugging the guitar back off his shoulder and quickly ran out of his room, descending the staircase at a rapid rate, and hurdled out the front door towards the Cole household. His parents were still at work, explaining why Leo was able to exit the house without so much as a word as to where he was going, and within only a few seconds was at the front door of his girlfriend's house.**

**Taking in a deep breath to prepare himself, Leo reached out and rang the door bell.**

**In what seemed like an instant the door swung open and revealed…**

**Daniel Cole.**

**Aeris' father.**

**Leo stood there frozen while Mr. Cole gave him a weary smile.**

"**Hello Leo." He greeted the gray cat on his doorstep in a very friendly manner despite having full knowledge of what had just transpired between him and his daughter.**

"**H-hi Mr. Cole." Leo was now feeling quite small compared to Aeris' father. His previous confidence was now leaving him in a hurry, and it was blatantly obvious to him why.**

**Instead of the terribly awkward silence Leo felt for certain would come, Mr. Cole stepped outside of the house, closed the door behind him, and stared down at Leo with his arms crossed over his chest.**

**NOW**** came the terrible silence. Mr. Cole continued to look down at Leo, the smile he had on earlier disappearing to be replaced with a hard pressed line that was his mouth while Leo stuck his paws in his pockets and tried his best to maintain eye-contact with Daniel.**

**After an eternity (for Leo), Daniel uncrossed his arms and took a step towards Leo's right side, coming to rest on the railings of the small deck.**

"**Look Leo," The tall black cat started. "I'm not a fool. I know that you weren't the only one that said things that you regret. Aeris can get pretty verbal when she's upset, so I'm not gonna overlook that fact. You both contributed to this, and I acknowledge that."**

**He paused a bit to allow Leo to fully process his words before continuing.**

"**But, with that being said, that's still my little girl up there." He pointed upwards to where Aeris' room was located, a fair amount of "umph" in his voice when he spoke. "And I can't ignore the fact that she's in her room crying because of what you said to her. Now, I'm a reasonable man, and I'm willing to hear your part of the story through to the end, but if I don't think that you should speak to Aeris right now, I'll ask you to leave and not talk to her for a few days. Fair enough?"**

**Leo swallowed nervously and nodded his head yes, sweat now staring to find it's way onto his brow.**

"**Good. I'm all ears." Daniel responded as he leaned back on the railings to get more comfortable.**

**With his heart racing Leo went into full detail on everything; how the fight started, why it got so intense, what had been said by both of them (Daniel gave him a intense look when Leo told him what he had said to Aeris), and what had happened when they stopped yelling. Before Mr. Cole could speak up again, Leo cut him off by telling him just why he was here, relaying the whole plan he had thought out right before coming over and insisting that if he would be asked not to speak to Aeris for a few days that he would put it into action when he was allowed again.**

"**Is that why you look like Kurt Cobain right now?" Mr. Cole asked with a grin as he observed Leo's current attire. The gray cat laughed, his nerves slightly relaxed by the obvious attempt Mr. Cole made to lighten the mood.**

"**Pretty much." He replied with a smile. Mr. Cole replied in kind, stepping forward and wrapping an arm around Leo's shoulder so that he could speak more directly with him.**

"**You did the right thing by coming here Leo. Thank you." Leo smiled so that his teeth were now visible, showing his appreciation of the praise he was now receiving.**

"**Thanks sir, but you don't need to say that." Modesty was something Leo had been taught ever since he was a kitten, and he wasn't going to forget it now.**

**Mr. Cole gave a chuckle and patted Leo on the back. "It's good that you're willing to fix what you might not have broken Leo. Not many people have that trait, as good as it is." Still keeping his modest smile and attitude about him, Leo thanked Mr. Cole once again before the later gave a slight push in the direction of the stairs.**

"**Now, go make my baby girl feel better!" With a mischievous smile Daniel urged Leo towards the gate that led to the Cole's backyard. He didn't need much motivation, however, and quickly jumped over the steps leading towards the ground and jogged around to the back of the house, leaving Daniel Cole to stand on his porch and laugh at the actions of his daughter's boyfriend.**

_**He's a good kid.**_** He thought before he stepped back into the house.**

**In the backyard, Leo is catching his breath from all the rushing he's been doing as of late, and stops to think this plan of his through.**

**If he messes up he'll look like a total idiot, but then again, lots of people, Aeris included, already knew he wasn't that bright to begin with, so he really didn't have anything to lose, and besides, even if Aeris didn't accept his apology right then and there, they would make up, Leo was sure of it. If they could put up with each other after 11 years, they were more than capable of getting over one fight.**

**One intense fight…**

**One intense fight that they had never had before, even before they were dating…**

_**Fuck. There might be more riding on this than I thought.**_

**Great, now he was nervous.**

**Now with a slight knot in his stomach, Leo reshouldered the guitar and made his way over to a spot where Aeris would be able to see him. Her window was closed so Leo searched around the ground for a small enough pebble to toss at it. Locating one that he felt would get her attention while avoiding damage to the window, Leo let fly the small rock which soon impacted the glass window, giving off a thick "ping" as it rebounded off the glass. A moment passed before the window slid upwards and Aeris' face poked out to look down at Leo.**

**When their eyes met, Leo could see that the sadness was still there, but alongside it was Aeris' trademark anger with a few leftover tears. He knew she would be angry with him, but that knowledge did little to lift Leo's spirits. So much was counting on him doing this right.**

**It was Aeris that first spoke.**

"**What do you want Leo?" She asked scornfully, wishing he wasn't here right now.**

"**To say that I'm sorry." Leo replied with a remorseful voice, catching Aeris completely off guard.**

"**Come again?"**

"**I want to say I'm sorry Aeris." He repeated. "I'm sorry for all the shit I said back there. It wasn't true, none of it. You were right and I was wrong. I, I just wasn't thinking back there, and I hurt you because of it." He was telling her everything he thought he should say, making sure to leave absolutely nothing left unchecked. "I'm just so damn sorry Aeris."**

**To say Aeris was shocked would be an understatement. Sure she had expected Leo to come apologize to her, but after a few days, not a couple of minutes later. **

_**He must have really felt bad about what had happened if he came over so quickly…**_

**But of course, Aeris being Aeris wouldn't let off that easily. Besides, she wanted to know just what he was doing with the guitar.**

"**If you think you can just come over and say sorry after what ****just**** happened, then I'm sorry but you've another thing coming Leo." She told him with an irritated frown.**

**Slightly crestfallen, Leo sighed and gave Aeris a weary smile similar to the one her father had given him just moments ago.**

"**I figured you'd say that, soooo…" Leo picked the guitar up from the ground and swung it over his shoulder. "I thought I might give you a bit of entertainment to follow up to my groveling."**

**Aeris starring down at her boyfriend with her mouth agape made Leo chuckle. Now that he had her attention it was time to make himself look stupid for her. Clearing his throat a few times, Leo took in a deep breath to raise his confidence and opened his mouth to speak.**

"**And now, Leo Leonardo will make an ass of himself for his girlfriend." He announced, pretending that there was a crowd before him to give the situation a comedic feel to it. "This is 'Someday' by Nickelback!" His last few words had an air of gusto to them, something that made Aeris smile despite her best efforts to avoid doing so.**

**Shaking his nervousness away, Leo moved his paw up and down the neck of the guitar a few times before making his fingers take their place to form the opening chord of the song.**

"**How the hell did we wind up like this? Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed, and try to turn the tables?"**

**Leo scratched out the basic rhythm of the song with a voice that was essentially nothing more than rhythmic whispering. Aeris continued to stare directly at him without so much as a single thought coming through her mind, choosing instead to just enjoy the "entertainment" being brought out for her amusement.**

"**I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase. Lately there's been too much of this. But don't think it's too late." Leo began to tap his foot to the rhythm of the song, doing so harder when it progressed into a heavier section.**

"**Nothing's wrong, just as long as you know that someday I will, someday somehow, I'm gonna make it alright but not right now. I know you're wondering when, you're the only one that knows that someday SOMEHOW, I'm gonna make it alright but not right now. I know you're wondering when…" As Leo concluded the chorus of the song he quickly improvised an extended, emotional guitar solo to drive the message of the song home to Aeris. It was nothing flashy, but Leo poured every bit of his soul into making that solo sound as good as he could for Aeris, and anyone that might have been listening to him play would instantly know that whatever the reason might be that a guitar was being played, it was because it had a deep, profound meaning to it. Aeris saw it plain as day. She could see more than just Leo playing his guitar to a crummy love song. She saw her love trying his hardest to make her feel better over something BOTH of them had done and acting as though the entire thing was his fault. It would be outright wrong for her not to forgive Leo now.**

**Once he had concluded the piece of music, Leo breathed in a few deep breaths to try and slow his heart. He just continued to look down at the guitar for a bit before he raised his head to see what Aeris' reaction was to his little display.**

**His heart sunk.**

**She wasn't there anymore.**

**Leo's eyes stayed fixed on the spot Aeris used to be, each second his heart growing more and more heavy, before letting out a sad sigh. He removed the guitar from his shoulder and turned around to head back to his house for the night when he heard the back patio door of Aeris' house slide open.**

"**Leo?" Leo's spirits flew. It was Aeris voice he heard.**

**He whipped his head around as soon as he heard her voice, and he saw that she had one the happiest smiles he had ever seen on her face. The fur on her face was still matted down from tears, but they weren't the tears from earlier, they were tears of joy. She laughed aloud when she caught a good glimpse of Leo's face. In an instant it shifted from depressed to overjoyed in a half-second, like a scene from a bad romance movie. Leo didn't care though. She was there, looking at him with happy eyes and a smile on her face. That much told him that she had forgiven him.**

**Wanting to waste no time, Leo tossed the guitar onto the ground and ran over to the porch to meet Aeris. They came together in an instant, their arms wrapping around each other tightly and each of them burying their faces in the hair of their partners. Leo purred as he held Aeris tightly in his arms, and Aeris returned the affection. They just stood there a while, holding each other, before Leo drew his head back and looked deeply into Aeris' eyes, enjoying the slight shimmer they gave off from the sun.**

"**I'm sorry I was such an ass Aeris. It wasn't right off me to-"**

"**Leo, shut up and kiss me." Aeris cut him off.**

**Leo grinned with happiness before leaning forward to press his lips against Aeris'. He felt a pleasant heat rise to his face, as did Aeris, and they slowly wrapped their tails around each others in an effort to bring each of them closer to one another. After forever they both parted and again looked into each others eyes, everything negative that had occurred that evening all but forgotten in their minds.**

"**I love you Aeris."**

**Aeris chuckled to herself and gave Leo a quick kiss on the cheek.**

"**I love you too Leo." Another chuckle came through her lips. "But please, don't ever ask Shawn how to fix something again."**

"**How'd you know?"**

"**It was a little obvious." She laughed before resting her head on Leo's chest. Leo just smiled.**

**Everything was fine.**


End file.
